This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-46884, the abstract of disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for connection of a flat-type connection member for a flexible flat cable generally called FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
As the connector of this type, there has conventionally been known one which includes a synthetic-resin housing having an opening; contacts arranged in a manner to face into the opening of the housing; and a synthetic-resin cover adapted to be pivotally moved for opening or closing the opening of the housing.
It is preferred in this case that an insert force is not required for inserting a flat connection member in the opening while the cover is opened (a so-called ZIF: Zero Insert Force configuration) and that when the cover is closed, a pressure portion of the cover presses contact portions of the contacts against the connection member).
More recently, there has been a strong demand for decreasing the height of the connector (slim design). This leads to a demand for decreasing the thickness of the cover. In the applications of cellular phones, DVD and the like, for instance, there is a demand for a connector of slim design which has a height of, say, not more than 1 mm.
If the cover is decreased in thickness in order to implement the slim design of the connector, the cover in a close position will be deflected so as to be decreased in the force for pressing the connection member against the contact portions of the contacts. This may result in conduction failure.
In view of the foregoing problem, the invention has been accomplished, having an object to provide an electrical connector accomplishing the slim design and ensuring positive continuity with the connection member by preventing the cover from being deflected.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention for achieving the above object, an electrical connector for connection of a flat-type connection member comprises: an insulative housing having an opening and a plurality of contacts facing into the opening; a synthetic-resin cover pivotally movable about a predetermined pivotal axis for moving between an open position and a close position to press the connection member against the contacts; a pair of support shafts disposed at a pair of sides of the cover, respectively, and extended along the pivotal axis; a pair of engagement portions disposed at a pair of sides of the cover; a pair of support portions disposed at the housing for supporting the pair of support shafts, respectively; a pair of lock portions disposed at the housing and disengageably engaging the pair of engagement portions for locking the cover in the close position; and a metal plate for reinforcing the cover as retained by the cover; wherein the metal plate is provided with the pair of support shafts and the pair of engagement portions.
According to the embodiment, the cover is reinforced with the metal plate whereas the metal plate is integrally formed with the support shafts and the locking engagement portions. Therefore, the whole body of the cover in the close position can achieve a high deflection strength even if the cover is decreased in thickness for the purpose of the slim design. As a result, a high contact pressure against the connection member is ensured, thus resulting in the assured conduction.
The support shafts and the engagement portions, in particular, are formed integrally with the metal plate and hence, the inventive connector is decreased in the number of components. This leads to an easy fabrication of the connector as well as to the reduction of fabrication costs.